


Home

by lalalallorilikescupcakes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Shingeki no Kyojin AU, What Was I Thinking, especially if you thought that it would be nice if order of the phoenix reenacted on snk, it's never a good idea to mix snk with hp and end up with a happy story, just no, snk au!, who said this was a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalallorilikescupcakes/pseuds/lalalallorilikescupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingeki no Kyojin AU where Remus and Sirius adopt Harry after James and Lily die by the hands of a Titan. Slightly follows Order of The Phoenix. Yup, that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius never comes back from a mission inside the newly broken down Wall Rose. Harry needs to find out why.

It was supposed to be simple. He was just supposed to investigate why his Godfather never came back from his mission in one of the abandoned cities in the latest fallen wall. No one was supposed to be seen. Actually, it was only him that was supposed to go (much to Lupin’s already growing distress) but no, all his friends (and some other people from the corps) decided that he might need saving. Well, at least nothing bad was gonna come from a reconnaissance mission right?

Well, no, shit went down pretty fast.

They weren’t even supposed to be spotted by any of the titans, least of all the Death Eaters. But since life hated him from the day he was born, everything happened all at once. And it was all because of Harry himself. If he wasn’t such a worried and angry brat then none of this could have happen! Now he was gonna get him, his team and his only other living par—- shit, no, Sirius was still alive— dead.

No way was Sirius dead. It would take more than a bunch of Death Eaters to kill Sirius. Harry just knew it!

_Whoosh_

Harry dodged an incoming Titan while deciding that maybe this wasn’t the time for inner monologues and pitying oneself but instead time to save his friends from all danger.

He redirected his 3DMG from its original course and swooped down to save Luna from receiving a particularly nasty looking bite down the torso. After receiving a small thanks, he escorted Luna to a safe looking roof before he went to go and look for the others.

He found Lupin badass-ly taking down three Titans in a row.

"Lupin, we need to get everyone out of here! We won’t last!" Harry said, in between killing off Titans with his dad.

Lupin nodded, killed the last Titan, grabbed Harry (much to the boy’s dismay) and made a run for it before anymore Titans came after them.

——

After much waiting, they were finally able to gather everyone inside a tower that was surprisingly still standing even after the attack.

Even with their somehow safe safe house, they still had to stand ready in case for any attack.

Luna, Neville and Hermione were still nursing some injuries when they heard a loud crash and the sound of a dropping body, heavy with 3DMG. They knew the sound well enough to know it was a comrade.

They turned to wear the man—no Sirius. Shit, the man that just crashed through one of the many windows of the room they were currently occupying was Sirius Black. Harry’s missing Godfather. Holy fuck.

"Sirius?" Came Harry’s weak voice. It was weak from all the yelling a while ago. It was totally not because seeing his Godfather alive was constricting his throat. Okay maybe a little.

The man turned his head and yes, it was Sirius. He at first looked quite happy to see friends, them the look quickly turned into what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-here-Harry-and-Remus-why’d-you-allow-him-to-be-here kind of look.

"Well it was either allow him but watch over him or let him walk out with a chance of him just going here himself." Remus shot back at Sirius while walking towards his fallen lover with bandages, courtesy of a stumbling and concussed Ron.

Harry just shrugged.

There was no way he was going to leave his Godfather to die here even if there was already a chance of him being dead! He’d already had enough of THAT talk from Snape of all people.

Sirius just sighed in defeat. Seeing this as a sign that Harry can finally approach his adopted parents without getting a full blown lecture, Harry walked towards Sirius and hugged him. He received a ruffle in the hair in return.

Man wasn’t this a moment anyone wouldn’t want to ruin, unless of course you were some type of dick.

"Is this a wrong time to enter?" Said a voice. A second later the sound of a fluttering cape and the sound of boots softly stepping on to the ground with practiced elegance came to their ears.

Everyone turned to the source of said voice and there standing was Tom Marvolo Riddle himself. In all his rich and fucked up glory. Also he had 3DMG. Is no one ever going to question that fact?

"Um… Mr. Riddle what are you doing here? And when did you have 3DMG?" Thank you, Hermione.

"Well you see this dim—"

"Sirius. I have a name. Fucking use it."

"Sirius was supposed to defend me when the wall collapsed. And ever since then, I have been trapped with him, looking for shelter and survivors. I needed to defend myself and up what better way than to use the three-dimensional manoeuvre gear I stole from a corpse. We didn’t find survivors but this is close enough." Riddle finished with grace only a unicorn could muster up.

Riddle didn’t even look apologetic for ruining a perfectly good family bonding moment. Why must all the higher ups be so condescending and disgustingly gorgeous! Not that Harry was gay for Riddle. Ew, no.

Riddle walked over them and went straight for the door they just closed. Not barricaded, closed. If Death Eaters were going to go inside, they wouldn’t use he door but caution was still needed. They did just find out humanoid Titans could exist.

Back to topic: Remus finished patching up Sirius before leaving his lover to go and talk to Riddle, who was just standing in front of the door, as if waiting for the others to follow.

The second Remus left the area, Sirius bonked the child’s head and proceeded to give him a noogie for being stupid and reckless but soon both started laughing at how brave Harry was and how proud his real dad would be.

Then they got on the topic of Riddle.

"I don’t trust the guy. I just don’t. He seems too… Nice." Sirius said, glaring at Riddle’s back. Harry couldn’t even begin to imagine the pain and suffering Sirius must’ve went through just by being in the same area as Riddle.

"I know you don’t. That’s why Remus is keeping a look out for him! Plus we have you at our side Sirius! And with me and my friends’ amazing skills we can totally beat whatever comes at us!" Harry replied, keeping optimistic was one of the best ideas his brain thought of at the moment.

"I know that kiddo." Another ruffle to the head (It’s not like his hair was going to get any neater anyway) "You know what? How about when we get back, we’ll have a nice long chat about what happened to me and what happened to you while drinking Remus’ hot chocolate and have some real family bonding outside of danger!"

Harry liked the idea. He very much did. He would survive with his parents and they were going to bond and he was going to be happy ‘cause Harry deserves to be happy.

And again they were laughing like little kids.

Harry always liked it whenever Sirius smiled, he always looked younger then he really was.

Before they can continue on with their normal banter, which by the way became a daily routine, they were interrupted by both Remus and Riddle.

It seemed that Riddle left something of great importance in this tower and must be recovered immediately. In fact, it seemed that object seemed so important that Riddle wouldn’t mind handing it over to Dumbledore and everyone knew how much Riddle hated Dumbledore, with a burning passion so hot it would melt Titans.

They made it their mission to help Riddle obtain this object, instead of going straight home (much to the dismay of everyone) but tis is the life of being part of the recon corps also being the son of James Potter, man was known to have a heroic streak. Plus his mom loved saving people. And his adopted parents were more or less his dad’s best friends.

They opened the doors and ran straight to the underground stairs or a hidden compartment under the floor in one of the female washrooms (why was it even in the female washroom? why not a kitchen instead?)

——

After much climbing down, filled with childish banter (courtesy of Ron, Harry and Sirius) And the occasional “Ssh!” from Remus, Hermione and Neville. Luna was still trying to nurse her damaged arm and looking off into the distance longingly to care.

Finally, they reached the bottom of the long winding and almost never ending stairs.

"I can just imagine climbing up!" Ron exclaimed after finally reaching the area, hands pulling on his hair.

"Don’t worry about it. We could always use our 3DMG." Remus replied back to Ron then right after, following Riddle to the centre of what seemed like a cave and there in the middle was a glass container. The cave was big enough to house a bazillion of Titans. Shit that might actually happen.

Riddle grabbed it and turned around.

Everything went fine until Riddle decided that now was a good enough time to knee jab Remus in the gut. And at that exact same moment, a whole bunch of Death Eaters came out.

Harry could recognize one of them was Draco’s dad.

And in a sickening crack, the entire area was covered in mist, and out of the mist came Titans. Holy fuck.

"I knew it, you good for nothing, snot nosed bastard!" Sirius yelled, grabbing Remus before his legs refused to carry his already tired body.

Riddle just laughed at his statement. He fucking laughed like a lunatic.

"Remus grab everyone and get out of here!" Sirius half-whispered and half-yelled to Remus, panic eminent in his voice, meaning there was no room for discussion.

Harry heard everything.

"Hell no, we just got you back! There’s no way we’re going to leave you! Tell him Remus!" Harry looked to Remus for an answer he knew he was never going to get.

Remus shook his head hesitantly. As much as he wanted Sirius to come back home with them, he knew it wasn’t going to happen. He just wished Sirius survived this.

"We have to go Harry."

"Bu—" Harry never got to finish. Remus grabbed him by the middle and hauled him over his shoulder, even with the kick to the gut, Remus was able to carry Harry and use his 3DMG to get everyone out of there.

Sirius threw his head back to look at Harry. “Don’t worry kiddo, I’ll be back home before you know it.”

"Dad no!" Harry’s yell echoed all around the now empty building.

"Let’s do this." Sirius mumbled to himself and threw himself at the nearest Titan, slicing the back of its neck clean off, effectively getting all the Titans attention.

"I’ll have fun snapping you into two for insulting our Lord Voldemort!" Said the Titan form of what used to be Sirius’ sister, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Bring it bitch."

And all Hell broke loose.

——

When Harry and Remus reached the camp, they were forced to explain everything that happened inside to both Dumbledore and Snape, heads hung low.

After explaining, they were told that they could go back inside their rooms if they wished. The statement was more or less aimed at both Harry and Remus.

They complied.

Harry and Remus stayed inside the room they shared with Sirius, tears streaming down their faces, silently berating themselves, both trying to visualize what would’ve happened if they stayed back with Sirius.

That night, Harry lost a dad while Remus lost a lover.

That night, Remus and Harry cried themselves to sleep, both under the same blanket, cuddled up on the couch together but there was a spot empty in the middle that no one could fill.

And…

That night, Sirius never came back home.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Sorry not sorry. I don't know why I even thought of this.


End file.
